July 18, 2014 Smackdown results
The July 18, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 15, 2014 at the Crown Coliseum in Fayetteville, North Carolina. Summary Two days before WWE Battleground, The Lunatic Fringe ran full-speed into Demonic fire, Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal combatants battled for momentum, grooving “besties” battled would-be frenemies, East sounded off against West and the “Ayatollah” went head-to-head with a brutal disciple of fear. After suffering a vicious ambush at the hands of Seth Rollins, Randy Orton and Kane on Raw, Dean Ambrose kicked off SmackDown by asking his attackers if that was all they had – calling them out in the process. Instead, Rollins appeared on the TitanTron, informing his former “business associate” that while he had tweaked his knee and was not medically cleared to engage him on Friday night, COO Triple H had put The Lunatic Fringe into a match against The Devil's Favorite Demon. With the stage set for a colossal Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at WWE Battleground, Sheamus joined forces with Dolph Ziggler against their fellow pay-per-view opponents Fandango & The Miz. And, in the end, after The Celtic Warrior took out Fandango with the Brogue Kick, The Showoff hit the Zig Zag on “The Moneymaker” for the huge tag team victory. While Nikki Bella was meant to serve as the Special Guest Referee in the SmackDown contest between Eva Marie & Alicia Fox, the two competitors suddenly attacked her in the middle of their match! It's worth noting that speculation ran rampant as to whether Stephanie McMahon might have had something to do with the incident, as further retribution for Nikki's sister Brie slapping her at WWE Payback. Poised to take on Bray Wyatt at WWE Battleground, Chris Jericho went one-on-one with Wyatt Family disciple Luke Harper in a SmackDown barnburner. And when Erick Rowan attempted to breakup Y2J's Walls of Jericho, the first-ever Undisputed WWE Champion knocked him out of the ring and grabbed the quick pin on his war torn opponent. Then, as the full force of The Wyatt Family launched a follow up attack after the bell, WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos charged to the ring to even the odds and send The New Face of Fear packing. With their cold war ready to turn red hot this Sunday at WWE Battleground, both camps – Jack Swagger/Zeb Colter and Lana/Rusev – sounded off and waved their respective flags in explosive resolve. Determined to conquer one and all in the Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal at WWE Battleground this Sunday, Alberto Del Rio readied himself in a match against fellow pay-per-view competitor and former I.C. Titleholder Kofi Kingston. And when the highflying Wildcat got caught up in the ropes, The Mexican Aristocrat stomped down on him from the turnbuckle to the canvas and seized the win. Dancing “besties” Summer Rae & Layla teamed up against Divas Champion AJ Lee and her unlikely frenemy Paige in hot Divas action. Alliance or not, however, when AJ tagged herself into the match to make Summer tap-out to the Black Widow, her Battleground No. 1 Contender was noticeably upset. Nevertheless, once the titleholder extended her hand after the match, Paige chose to bring her in for the real thing and gave her a huge hug. ‘Swoggle schooled the WWE Tag Team Champions, only to end up out in the cold. In the height of SmackDown’s main event, just after Dean Ambrose had countered Kane’s attempt to blast him with the Tombstone onto the steel ring steps, Seth Rollins emerged and hit his one-time business associate with the Money in the Bank briefcase. He then executed a Curb Stomp to Ambrose onto the unforgiving steps, pounding a message into The Lunatic Fringe, just two days before their highly anticipated showdown at WWE Battleground. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adam Rose defeated Heath Slater *Sheamus & Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz & Fandango (12:28) *Chris Jericho defeated Luke Harper (w/ Bray Wyatt & Erick Rowan) (12:41) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Kofi Kingston (4:48) *Alicia Fox vs. Eva Marie ended in a No Contest (with Nikki Bella as special referee) *AJ Lee & Paige defeated Summer Rae & Layla (2:12) *Dean Ambrose defeated Kane by disqualification (5:58) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dolph Ziggler & Sheamus v Fandango & The Miz 7-18-14 SD 1.jpg 7-18-14 SD 2.jpg 7-18-14 SD 3.jpg 7-18-14 SD 4.jpg 7-18-14 SD 5.jpg 7-18-14 SD 6.jpg Eva Marie vs. Alicia Fox 7-18-14 SD 7.jpg 7-18-14 SD 8.jpg 7-18-14 SD 9.jpg 7-18-14 SD 10.jpg 7-18-14 SD 11.jpg 7-18-14 SD 12.jpg Chris Jericho v Luke Harper 7-18-14 SD 13.jpg 7-18-14 SD 14.jpg 7-18-14 SD 15.jpg 7-18-14 SD 16.jpg 7-18-14 SD 17.jpg 7-18-14 SD 18.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Kofi Kingston 7-18-14 SD 19.jpg 7-18-14 SD 20.jpg 7-18-14 SD 21.jpg 7-18-14 SD 22.jpg 7-18-14 SD 23.jpg 7-18-14 SD 24.jpg AJ Lee & Paige v Layla & Summer Rae 7-18-14 SD 25.jpg 7-18-14 SD 26.jpg 7-18-14 SD 27.jpg 7-18-14 SD 28.jpg 7-18-14 SD 29.jpg 7-18-14 SD 30.jpg Dean Ambrose v Kane 7-18-14 SD 31.jpg 7-18-14 SD 32.jpg 7-18-14 SD 33.jpg 7-18-14 SD 34.jpg 7-18-14 SD 35.jpg 7-18-14 SD 36.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #778 at CAGEMATCH.net * #778 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events